


What hurts the most

by WhiteDemonLunarMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, after season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDemonLunarMoon/pseuds/WhiteDemonLunarMoon
Summary: What hurts the most by Rascal FlattsMikey comforts Raph





	What hurts the most

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the song, characters, or you

What hurts the most

/I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don’t bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I’m not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I’m OK  
But that’s not what gets me/

Raph stood in the dojo taking his anger out on the punching back. His thoughts wandering to the past week. Leo had defeated the Shredder, Raph and his brother finally got the chance to mourn their losses. They had all lost Master Splinter. Their Sensei, their father, their friend. But they also lost another during their attack on Shredder's home.

/What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin’ to do/

They had lost you. Raph began punching the bag harder.   
Tiger Claw had snuck up behind you. And. And.   
He attacked you like a coward. It was too late for Raph and his brothers to react. Donnie couldn't stop the bleeding. There was so much blood.

/It’s hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I’m doin’ It  
It’s hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I’m alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin’ with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken/

You and Raph were the closest out of all the turtles. You loved his sassy attitude and the soft side he only showed Chomper. Though Raph wished he could've shown you the same compassion and affection.

/What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say (much to say)  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do, oh./

Yes Raph was really hard on you, but it was because he was too afraid to admit his feelings. Raph adored you, and your death took a greater toll on him that anyone would've thought. 

/What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say (to say)  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do/

There was so much he wanted to tell you, and never got the chance to. Raph slammed his fist into the bag one more time before his knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground. Tears fell from his emerald green eyes in rivers. "Damnit. Why'd ya have to go and die like that. Damnit." Raph began slamming his fists into the ground as his tear fell. "IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!" 

/Not seeing that loving you  
That’s what I was trying to do/

Mikey had heard Raph and came to check on him. When his baby blue eyes landed on the distraught and bleeding Raphael, he rushed to his older brother and grabbed his wrists. "Raph, stop, please." Mikey's voice was quiet, his own eyes filling with tears. Raph didn't hesitate in pulling his little brother into a hug, and they sat on the floor of the dojo and cried holding each other tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you cry?


End file.
